A different mask
by SakuraStories
Summary: Its Halloween. Kakashi is invited to a party. He wearing a different mask tonight. Will anyone recognize him? Will he recognize Sakura? Rated M to be safe for slight language and a few adult situations.


Hi everyone, Its been a long while since I posted anything. Life has been very hectic the past few months. Things are still crazy, but I have some spare time and its Halloween so I thought I would write something. Hope you all enjoy and Happy Halloween! I dont know if they have Halloween in Naruto, but its not real to begin with, so whose to say? ;)

**I do not own Naruto. It is a product of Masashi Kishimoto. This is my story, but his characters.**

Laughter sounded through the streets of Kakashi's part of the village. Children were on their way home from the academy to get into their costumes and wait for evening take part in the tradition of trick or treating.

Kakashi's apartment was next to a little old deaf woman. Mrs. Mataka had lost her husband a few years back, but still as feisty and independent as ever. She always baked apple dumplings for the trick or treaters every year and it was the one thing about Halloween that Kakashi looked forward to. The smell of baking pastries, cinnamon and freshly sliced apples filled the apartment hallway corridor. He had his door cracked so that the heavenly scent could invade his whole apartment.

He was laying back on his sofa just reading his book. Suddenly the door swung open and Kakashi jumped. There stood Naruto, kunai drawn and ready to pounce.

"Naruto... what are you doing?" Kakashi demanded.

"Heh, sorry Kaka-Sensei, I saw your door cracked and thought there may be an intruder."

"Well, thanks for looking out for me, but Mrs. Mataka is baking and I like the smell, so I cracked the door open.

"It sure does smell good ... hey you think she will give me one?"

"Maybe ... if you were 10."

"..."

"They are for the trick or treaters."

"Ahhhhh, ok. Well I came over cause Hinata is throwing a huge Halloween masquerade party tonight and we want you to come. Sorry so sudden, been trying to find you all week to invite you, but you have been pretty scarce lately."

"Naruto, you know I dont do parties."

"Yeah, but its a masquerade, no one would know it was you, if you wore your costume right. Thats what makes is so perfect. No one would know you were there, so they wouldnt have a right to say you didnt go, cause they wouldnt know."

"Orrrrr, I could just ... not go ... and no one would be the wiser..." Kakashi said with a grin.

"C'mon Kaka- Sensei, just think about it and try to come."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, I gotta get going. I still dont have a costume."

"Procrastinator."

"Look whos talking."

Kakashi laughed as Naruto headed out the door. What was the point of him going? The whole point of one of those parties is to wear a mask over your eyes. His over his face would give him away... He could go as the old school ninja, with the bindings across his face ... or a mummy ... wait ... why was he even considering a costume. He had no intention of attending this party.

The scent started to fade which hinted that the little old woman had ceased baking. He figured he would go to the river and sit under his favorite tree and read while he still had sunlight. Then come back home, put on his scary clown mask and open the door for trick or treaters and see which ones were still holding out their bags for candy after the screams faded away from the terrified others running down the hall.

Kakashi wasnt cruel.. it wasnt that he didnt like kids.. he was just a bit of a prankster and he just didnt really like holidays. When you are alone, you dont really care to celebrate them much.

He was walking down the road towards the river, reading his book as always. "Hey Kakashi!" He looked up to see Sakura walking towards him, Ino in tow with lots and lots of shopping bags. "Hi Sakura, Ino." Ino dropped the bags and blew her bangs out of her face. She smiled and waved at him. "Whats all this?" Kakashi asked, nodding to all the bags. "Our Halloween costumes. Oh, speaking of, are you going tonight?" Sakura asked. "..." "Hinata's party? I just ran into Naruto and he said he told you." "Maybe, maybe not... guess you'll never know, now will you?" He smiled at her. "Kakashiiiiiiiii... you should come! You can wear the eye mask, and go without your face mask for once and no one will know its you!" Kakashi thought about it ... When was the last time he ventured out in public without his mask?

"So what costumes did you two get?" Kakashi asked. "Uh-uh" Ino chimed in and wagged her finger at him. "You might just show up and blow it for us" Kakashi laughed inwardly. Poor sakura, she would have to do something to cover her hair, or she wouldnt be very inconspicuous. Ino too, but more-so Sakura. Then again, those bags looked like they carried a whole salon, so maybe they had some tricks up their sleeves. "I will say this though... Sakura is going to be one hot little piece of a.." "INO!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi stared at Sakura, knowing full well what Ino's last word was. Maybe he just might make an appearance. After all, he had fancied Sakura for quite some time after the team went their separate ways.

"Ok, well we have allot of work to do. Hope to see you tonight, but I guess we will never know." Ino chuckled. "Sakura walked up to him. "Please come." She started walking down the road, Ino and the bags in tow once again.

Kakashi started walking again, passing his spot by the river and heading towards the heart of the village where the stores and market were.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hold still or I'm going to accidentally stab you in the eye with this pencil!" Ino snapped at Sakura who was having a hard time handling someone else putting eyeliner on her. "Sorry." She stared up at the ceiling and continued to ponder tonight.

"You think he will come?"

"Who"

"Kakashi."

"Well, you should have seen the look in his eyes when I mentioned you were going to be super hot tonight. I think he might show."

Sakura sighed. She had like Kakashi for some time, but knew nothing would ever happen. Kakashi seemed the type to not do relationships. Just the occasional one night stand. She wanted more than that, so she never acted on her affection. But she still hoped he would show.

She planned to change her personality tonight. Since no one but Ino would know who she was, she planned on adopting Ino's outgoing, flirty personality just for tonight. Maybe she would pick Kakashi out and actually be able to flirt with him and he wouldnt have any clue it was her.

"Ok, pucker up the lips honey, lipstick time"

After Ino applied the lipstick, she had Sakura stand up and look in the mirror. She didnt even recognize herself and was pretty sure no one else would tonight either. She looked at the book she was holding and then back at herself. "Awesome job Ino!"

"Now we just have to mask our chakra and change our voices a bit and no one will ever guess its us." Ino said as Sakura stared at two strangers in the mirror. "This is going to be fun." Sakura said as she smiled at Ino who returned it.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Can I help you find something?" The clerk asked Kakashi. Yeah, I'm going to a masquerade party tonight and I need a costume." Kakashi said. "Well, lets go take a look at what we have." Kakashi followed the clerk to the costume section. Kakashi didnt have to look twice. "That one is perfect. Now I am kinda easy to point out. I need a good disguise." "I have just the thing. Follow me."

After he made his purchase, he hurried home to get started on his transformation. After a hot shower, He began to put the costume on. After he finished up with the ultimate disguise, he looked in the mirror. He smiled. "Oh yeah, No one will know. I'm actually looking forward to this."

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura and Ino walked up to the door of Hinata and Naruto's home. They could hear music and Naruto had done an amazing job on decorating. The outside was very decked out in Halloween decor. When they walked in, she was even more surprised. It didnt look like their home, more like a haunted house. There were spider webs everywhere, the lights were dim, probably and added feature to help secure identities.

They walked into the kitchen. She was going to ask Hinata if there was anything she could help with, but there were already quite a few people there and she didnt recognize any of them. Pretty much everyone from her age group had grown to about the same height of their senseis, so that also helped in not being able to tell who's who. They were a little early, so people were still coming in. Ino poured a drink for her and Sakura and they walked into the living room.

"I should be able to tell Sai from talking to him." She smiled. Ino had been trying to get with Sai for a while, but he was still too socially backward to figure it out. She planned tonight to make it official if he agreed. Sakura stared at the guys who were standing around drinking and chatting. Most of the were Kakashi's height. None of them had silver hair, or hair that could be his length. No one had a mask covering his mouth. Its possible that he might not wear one, but doubtful. She still wondered if he might even come.

A loud female voice was talking and laughing while entering the house. One look and they already knew it was Anko. She was dressed up like a fairy from a dark fairy tale. "Ok, that's one that I have figured out." Ino whispered to Sakura who nodded. The eyes on the woman she was talking to were no doubt Keurenai, who was dressed as Mrs. Frankenstein, and the man following was no doubt Asuma. His beard and ciggarette gave him away. He was dressed like Frankenstein.

Sakura giggled a bit. Just looking at the costumes would be fun. A lone tall man walked in. He was dressed like a zombie. 'Could it be ...' Sakura wondered. It was still early so she doubted it. If Kakashi couldnt show up early for a mission, then why a party? Her eyes followed the man. She knew right away it wasnt him. Just the way he walked gave it away.

A few women came in. Then nothing for about 15 minutes. The door opened. In walked a man dressed like a pirate. Too short. "There's my man... I think." Ino said. "How can you ..." "Look at his fingers. Ink. Its either Ink or makeup. Only one way to tell." Ino got up and headed into the kitchen after the man. Sakura sat back in her chair. The house was filling up. She promised herself she wouldnt do this tonight. She was sitting around like an outcast.

She pushed herself up and decided to use the zombie to start warming up her adopted personality on. "Hi." Sakura said with a smile on her cherry colored lips. "Hi." He smiled back. Fangs.. it was Kiba. Shit, could she do this? She had no attraction to him and she wasnt sure she had it in her to be flirtatious with him. "Are you having a good time?" He asked. "Yeah, so far. Its going to be an interesting night." He smiled. "So any guesses on who anyone is yet?" Sakura asked, hoping that if he knew it was her, he would say so. She didnt want it to be too obvious it was her. Her plan wouldn't work if Kakashi even showed up.

"Just Asuma, and I think Keurenai, and possibly Anko." "Same here." Sakura smiled. She had faith in Ino's awesome makeup and disguise skills, after all Ino was the one who helped prepare shinobi for missions that required undercover operations. But she still couldnt help but be a little nervous, especially since she was taking on such a drastic change in personality from her own.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi started to walk up the pathway to Naruto's door. From the sounds, the party had already started and people were in the talking stage. Trying to figure out who was who, and trying to talk to everyone. He opened the door and walked in. He got numerous stares, but not the ones he would expect. People looked at him like he was a stranger. He was pretty sure no one would guess who he was. He walked back to the kitchen. There was a Lion pouring himself a drink.

"Hey Naruto." The lion looked at Kakashi in horror. "How did you..." "Your head piece is coming undone and I see blonde.. here, let me fix it." Kakashi tucked the hair back under the headpiece and started to pour himself a drink. "Well, I sure cant figure out who you are.." Naruto said staring at him. "Thats the whole idea." Kakashi smiled and walked into the living room. He sat on the sofa and began to look around the room, trying to figure out who was who.

Ghost ... guy. Belly Dancer... shes kinda hot, that could be her. Zombie ... guy ... fairy .. definitely Anko. Frankenstein couple, he's smoking, thats obvious... Hmmm, brunette angel... It's possible... Pirate .. guy. Kakshi scanned the room a bit more, picking the people out and trying to find this "hot piece" that Ino was mentioning earlier. He still thought the angel was possible, but she was talking to someone, He would just wait his turn.

As his eyes reached the corner, he lost his breath. Standing there, was a naughty nurse, straight out of an icha icha book. He stared at her. She walk talking to a guy in a doctors outfit. He wanted that to be Sakura so badly, but he figured, doctor, nurse, they came together. He looked at the guy closer. The eyes gave him away as Neji. Neji doesnt have a girlfriend...

She had raven black hair that came to her waist. It was slightly wavy and full. Her nurse outfit was a short sleeved dress, exposed cleavage ... allot of cleavage, It was pretty short, but not short enough to show her assets but short enough to show the garter straps that held up her white stockings that hugged deliciously long, thin legs. His eyes followed them to the 6" white stileto heels. She was right out of one of his books. It would be insane if this woman dressed this way without ever seeing the woman in the book. She had it down all the way to the cherry red lipstick and dark smoky eyes. He had to talk to her... Once Neji was gone.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura had talked to almost every guy that could possibly be Kakashi. He should have been here if he was coming. It was obvious to her that he wasnt. She headed back to the kitchen and filled up her glass again. Ino, the brunette angel walked in with Sai, the pirate. They were obviously having a good time. Ino flashed an 'I soooo got this' smile at Sakura. She smiled back and returned to the living room. Then she saw him. Ravan black slicked back hair. Light blue eyes, which were obviously altered. He had a slight grin as he looked around the room. She noted fangs. He was wearing a black dress shirt with grey pinstripes. Black dress pants and black dress shoes. He was sinfully delicious to look at. She was worried she may have to wipe some drool from her face.

She had always been secretly obsessed with Vampires. She had a collection of vampire novels. The only ones who knew of her secret were those who had been to her place, and she was as choosy about who entered as Kakashi was about his own place. She had only been there once. Basically all that knew were her old team, and Ino.

She rushed into the kitchen and tried to gether herself. She didnt know if it wass Kakashi, but she was going to go work her new personality as soon as she got hold of herself. Ino looked up at her and dragged the pirate along with her, back into the living room. Sakura took a breath and turned to go back to the living room and work her charms on her target.

She walked right into a firm chest, losing her balance. He grabbed her, one hand on her waist, the other on her shoulder. "Thanks, damn heels." Sakura said. He chuckled and looked down at her. She looked up at him and realized it was the vampire. Her knees went weak. Luckily he hadnt let go of her. They stared at each other for a minute, shocked that there was someone there dressed as their fantasy. Kakashi caught a familiar scent. He smirked. He would have never guessed it was her. She had masked her chakra, changed her voice, had a flawless disguise, but had forgotten one key element. She used a strawberry scented shampoo and a vanilla body wash, that had become her own unique blended scent. She probably had forgotten that Kakashi had a keen sense of smell.

So... she had dressed up as his fantasy, she had asked him to come tonight, what was she getting at? It didnt take too long to figure it out. She was either teasing him, or she wanted something more. Now the question was, had he forgotten any key elements that would give him away? He was wearing cologne he bought earlier, so he knew his scent wouldnt give him away. He had also chosen to not wear a mask over his mouth like she had suggested. She had never told him she liked vampires, but he had noticed her bookcase once when he visited and it was nothing but vampire novels, so he assumed she liked them. He had put a temporary dye in his hair to make it black, and had slicked it back, so you couldnt really tell the actual length. He had used a jutsu to make his eyes a different color. No doubt his two different colored eyes would have given him away.

Sakura stared at his face. He had a mask that covered the only part of his face that Kakashi did show. She just hoped this was him. It was time to work her charm.

"So, I cant figure out who you are. You want to tell me a little about yourself?" She said witha sultry tone and batting of her eyelashes. Kakashi smiled, fangs shining. With a deeper voice than usual, he replied "Well, I enjoy biting a woman's neck, sometimes doing something a little softer than biting. Your neck looks delicious by the way." Sakura was shocked. Whoever this was played the role perfectly of the male vampire she had always imagined in her novels. His body language was like sex, and his voive was like an orgasm.

She began working her flirting charms and he did his. Eventually though, they dropped the flirting somewhat and actually talked about things, still maintaining their fake voices of course. Kakashi decided he would try to find some things out about her feelings towards him if he was indeed right.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Ahhh, holding out for anyone?"

"Well, I do like someone, but hes not really my type. I dont think it would work."

"Why do you think he isnt your type?"

"I get the feeling he isnt looking for a relationship and I'd rather be something more than a name on a long list of one night stands."

"What makes you think he would only want a one night stand with you?"

"That's just how he usually is."

"Well you seem really special. He would be a fool to bang you once and disappear. You seem the type to keep a man coming back for more."

"Well, thank you. You are kind, but I dont know if he thinks that way."

"Maybe you dont know him as well as you think."

Sakura thought about it. Kakashi did care for her more than the occasional floozy he slept with. But thats even more reason he wouldnt pursue anything with her. If he didnt want more than one night stands, he wouldnt want to trick her into thinking he could give her anything more than that. She was pretty sure he had more respect for her than to be a one night stand.

"I dont think he likes me moore than a friend though."

"Well, thats something you have to find out yourself. But for tonight, you should just have fun. No one is supposed to know who you are and thats the whole point of these parties. No one will judge you."

She smiled up at him. "You know, you are right. Wanna dance?"

Kakashi knew Sakura wasnt big on dancing, but he also knew she was portraying a different personality tonight too. He obliged her and joined her in the room Naruto and Hinata had set up for dancing. Lots of other people were in there dancing. A fun upbeat song was on and they danced and laughed. The song changed to a more seductive beat with sexy lyrics. Sakura now had a suspicion that this was Kakashi. When he laughed a minute ago, she could see a partial eye crease and she knew it was familiar. She then started trying to envision his eye mask off and a cloth mask over his mouth and nose. It wasnt an obvious, but she thought it was definitley a possibility. It was time to take his advice and have some real fun. Sakura smirked deviously at him. What she did next sent his world into a cyclone.

Sakura turned so that her back was facing Kakashi's front. She pulled her arm up and draped it bahind her, over Kakashi's shoulder. She placed her other hand on his hip. She backed up so that her head was resting on his chest right below his collarbone. She began to grind against him to the beat of the music. 'Control yourself Kakashi.' he reasoned with himself, trying to keep himself from stiffening in one certain area. But it was almost impossible. Not only was a woman from his fantasies grinding her ass against his member, but this woman was also Sakura, who he had been attracted to for some time. He felt she had just confessed her feelings about him earlier. He couldnt be positive, but the man she spoke of sounded like an opinion of him she might have.

He grabbed hold of himself and decided to join into her game. When she would grind against him, he would grind back, pushing his hardening member against her ass. She began to breathe a bit more labored as did he. He knew she was getting as turned on as he was. He prayed to kami that the song would end soon. Much more of this and he wouldnt be able to control himself. He wanted to be intimate with her, but not yet. He wanted her to sleep with HIM, not some guy in a mask at a party. He wanted their first time to be mroe special than that. She needed to know it was him if was going that far.

All the sudden, she spun around, breaking his train of thought. She wrapped one leg around him, an arm draped around his neck, one bracing on his shoulder. She began to grind against him from the front. He felt her heat, her moistness was unmistakable. 'Kami end this song NOW!' He demanded as he felt his control snapping. If her moistness soaked through his pants and reached the skin of member, it was all over. No common sence or thinking that he was just having would hold him back from teleporting her back to his apartment and throwing her on his bed and having his way with her.

He knew he wouldnt like Sakura having this personality all the time, but every once in a while, it would be ok, as long as she used it on him. That is if anything went further between them once he revealed himself, which he did intend to do before the night was over. One more thrust of her hips slamming into him and he lost it. The song ended and she stepped back a bit, smiling at him. "Ok, my feet are killing me, I need to go sit down." He was kind of thankful. He was about to teleport them. He used this time to go to the bathroom and splash some water on his face and try to regain his composure. He stepped outside and stood next to Asuma who was having another ciggarette. "Hey Asuma." "Enjoying yourself Kakashi?" "Yeah, I ... wait, how did you know its me?" "Oh I can just tell. You were hiding your chakra pretty good earlier, but I'm guessing your train of thought has shifted a bit because I can tell who you are now." 

Kakashi nodded and focused on masking it again. "Better." Asuma replied. "So what made you decide to come out? Your not really the party type." "Eh. My students asked me. They have pretty good pursuasion methods. "Well I certainly hope that Naruto's methods arent the same as Sakura's." Asuma said with slight amusement. Kakshi cocked his head. "Yeah, I can tell thats Sakura you've been with too. Not sure if you know or not, but she had the same problem as you. She was masking her chakra but hers unmasked about the same time yours did. I was afraid you two wouldnt make it off the dance floori without devouring each other." Kakashi could almost blush at that. Instead he chuckled. "Were we that obvous?" "Oh just a little. Dont worry, I dont think anyone else caught on." Kakashi nodded and turned to go back in. "Just be sure that you are careful with her Kakashi. It's not like shes fragile or anything, but she has been hurt once before and I certainly dont want to think of what will happen to you if you piss her off." Asuma shivered as he thought of Sakura's insanely strong power. Kakshi smiled and headed bac in.

He looked for Sakura but didnt see her. He began to search through the house. He walked up on a bedroom door that was cracked. He heard two female voices, one was obviously Sakura. The closer he got he realized the other was Ino.

"Well, is it him?"

"I dont know. I hope so."

"Well does Kakashi know about your vamp fascination?"

"No, I never told him."

"Well, I know he was here. I felt his chakra earlier."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"He may have saw me and this guy and the dancing we were doing and left. What have I done?"

"Sakura. No one can tell its you. How would he know?"

"I dont know, but now I just feel sick. I think I'm just going to go home."

"Sakura, come on. He may come back, if you go home, you wont be here when he does."

"He wont. He hates these things. For some reason I just feel wrong doing this."

"Sakura, it's not like you are dating Kakashi. You are not cheating on him. Have some fun for once!"

"I dont feel like Im cheating, I just feel wrong doing this."

"Well what about the vampire guy? You two seemed to be really hitting it off. How would he feel if you left?"

"I dont know. I dont know what to do Ino."

"Well make up your mind, I need to get back to Sai."

"Tell him I had to run home for a minute. Im going by Kakashi's to see if he's home. Then I'll come back"

"Ugh. Whatever. You get a guy that seems into you and you dump him to go check on some guy that you dont even know likes you."

"I'll be quick. Ill teleport. Just tell him I'm in th bathroom or something."

"Fine."

Kakashi made a few hand seals and teleported to his apartment. He arrived before Sakura. He unlocked the door, slightly cracked it and went to his bedroom. Sakura appeared in front of his door and knocked, causing it to slowly creak open. "Kakashi? She called out. She heard nothing and closed the door behind her as she ventured through the dark apartment. She pulled a kunai in case of an intruder. She slowly made her way down the hall to his bedroom. She peeked in but didnt see anyone. She stood there for a second trying to think. All the sudden arms embraced her from behind. She jumped and a hand went over her mouth to muffle any screams she made.

"Hmmmm, what do we have here?" He asked in his deep voice. Sakura melted in his arms. It was all part of a scene from one of her books. Next the vampire would ... oh kami. Kakashi followed the script by lightly dragging his fangs over her exposed neck area. She stood still as the scene played out clear up to the bite. Instead of the bite, a soft kiss. She slowly turned around. There stood the masked vamp. "What ... " Sakura stated, confused. "Dont you think we should show our faces now?" Kakashi asked in his low sexy voice. Sakura nodded. Kakashi reached up and pulled her white mask off her face. She reached up and pulled his mask from his eyes. Kakshi stood before her, completely unmasked in both ways. She gasped, her hands were over her mouth and she fell back on the bed in shock.

"That surprised, huh?" Kakashi asked, amused. "I ... I ... I" Sakura was stuttering like Hinata. "I saw your vampire books in your home, asumed you liked them, bought a copy of one, and based my costume upon it. I assume you did the same on your costume?" She nodded, unable to speak. She had hoped all day and night that this would happen, that the two of them would get together at the party, this was just the icing on the cake. "So, still happy you danced with me, now that you now who I am?" She just sat there still in shock.

"Sakura, I know your opinion of me, or at least I think it was me you spoke of earlier..." She blushed in embarrassment. "...And I can promise that you would NEVER be just a one night stand to me. You are like I said, special and I would be a fool to let something as wonderful as you go. Tears formed in her eyes. "Sakura, would you give me the chance to debunk your opinion about me?" She looked at him through her tears and smiled and shook her head yes. He reached over and gently grabbed her and pulled her close. He placed his lips on hers.

xoxoxoxoxo

Ino couldnt find the vampire anywhere and Sakura was not back yet. She teleported to Kakashi's place. She lightly knocked, with no answer, she opened the door. She looked down the hall and saw the vampire Kakashi and Sakura sitting on the bed, enveloped in a kiss. She smiled and closed the door behind her. "It worked." she said feeling on top of the world as she made the hand signs and teleported back to Sai, who had agreed to go to her apartment with her for some 'extra activities'. Sakura got her man, and she got hers. The plan went perfectly.

xoxoxoxoxo

Kakashi looked at Sakura after pulling away from their kiss. She looked so happy, but so tired. He knew tonight was not the night, so he got down on the floor and pulled off her heels and motioned her to lay down. She did so and he climbed in bed with her, Took his fangs off and snuggled up in the bed with her and turned out the light. Not toight, but in the morning, he didnt know if he could control himself from attacking a sexy nurse laying in his bed.

Thanks for reading! May not be my best work, but I have een itching to write something. I know there may be spelling issues, grammar and lack of apostrophes, but I will get to that later. I just wanted to get this story up while it is still Halloween. Ill edit it later. I didnt mean for it to be this long, but I just coulldnt stop typing. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
